


Made from crime

by Dreamcatcher1425



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Murder, Physical Abuse, Racism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher1425/pseuds/Dreamcatcher1425
Summary: Miracle city isn't the happy city it once was. Everything is in ruins and people are struggling to survive with little money and there's only one person to blame. In this story Davi and his gang will try to find a duo of top criminals to save their city
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Kudos: 2





	Made from crime

Chapter 1: The place I call home 

Oh God... This city is looking like crap ...

The streets of Miracle city were completely empty, except for a young man walking carefully

This was Davi roucocco , a young man in his early twenties. Davi had quite long black hair tied in a perfect ponytail, squared glasses that made him look quite nerdy. He wore a light-blue vest, black trousers and brown shoes.

-Good thing no one has noticed me yet

Davi was carrying files he " borrowed" from the mayor's private archive, he knew that the archives contained precious information that could help him

\- Excuse me sir... Do you have any change?

Davi then saw a little boy asking him for money

\- Sorry, I don't have any kiddo

The boy then sighed and shed a little tear

\- Thanks anyway sir

Davi's heart was breaking, the situation in miracle city was so terrible that even little children we're begging for money just to eat 

-Those motherfuckers... 

Davi refered to the mayor of miracle city, an old man that couldn't care less about his people. The mayor was able to buy himself expensive cars, nice dinners and good looking suits, and here the people were just dying every single day just to pay taxes.

But the mayor didn't operate alone, he had another man serving as his right hand... Chakal, the most selfish, heartless person in the world. He once chopped off the arm of a man that couldn't pay him all the money that was requested. From then everyone knew that no matter what they had to pay every single cent to the mayor and Chakal

-If killing them could be that easy

Of course by having a reputation the men were protected non-stop by the whole police department

Davi kept walking until he reached a house, it wasn't in it's best conditions but what could he say?

-I'm back!

-Took you long enough

A young man with mocha skin, black hair and hazel eyes said, he look a little pissed off

-Hey T.J, nice to see you

\- Can't say the same

T.J was one of Davi's coworkers in the business, he was a charming young man, but he wasn't quite the sunshine when it came to his personality. Davi couldn't blame him though, the guy's been through some deep shit in his life.

-Aaaaanyways. said Davi. I got the files, the boss is gonna be so happy

\- Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Let's go to the meeting room. Andrea, Billy and Toshiro are waiting for us with the boss

Both men entered a room where their boss was waiting for them

\- So? You got what I asked for?

\- Yes boss. Said Davi in a chirpy way 

-Good, let's take a look at these files now .Shall we?

The boss was an old man with white hair, glasses, a black suit and rotting teeth, upon his head was a golden mexican sombrero. His name was Jorge Rivera but people knew him and feared him as " el puma loco"

-What's in the file sir? Asked Andrea, a beautiful young woman with purple eyes brown curly hair and pink lips

\- In this file my bandidos... Is the information of two people you will have to track and find for me

-What for? Asked T.J

-Well, no offense muchachos but I tried teaching each of you how to steal but you barely manage to pick-pocket a grandma 

Tj was about to snap when davi gave him a pat on his back

-Chill. He whispered

-But I have to admit that I'm not the man I used to be so it's more difficult to teach you proper stealing. So I think you should get some tutors

\- Tutors? Asked Davi

-Yes, You will search for some high rank thieves I trained myself. Said Puma loco

-So people who were your students will be teaching us how to steal? Said Andrea quite surprised

-Yes my darling, You will search for El Tigre and Charro Negro

Davi almost jumped from his spot when he heard those names

\- EL TIGRE AND CHARRO NEGRO???

\- Better known as the spawn of Satan, but yes

Billy ( kid cactus) was feeling a little excited about the plan the boss had in mind

-But... Will they want to help us? asked T.J

-Of course they will. El Tigre can't deny a favor to his Granpapi

-Granpapi?! El Tigre Is your grandson?!

-Well, yeah. His father had the stupid idea to make him a man of good, but I taught him the basics of a villain and now he has a record for big heists to very important jeweleries, he's perfect for hand to hand fighting and knocking the security

-And what about Charro Negro? Asked Billy

-Ah, yes Charro Negro, the best holster you could ever find. Has dominance over all kinds of guns. She trained with my grandson together 

-El charro negro is a girl? Asked T.J

-Do not underestimate her young man, she sold her soul to Satan on a bet and ended up tricking him. She also made herself quite a reputation by stealing banks and military bases. 

-Well, it sounds like they could be very helpful for restoring peace in Miracle city. Said Toshiro

-Then we shall go look for them to train us so we can save our people. Cheered Andrea

\- The last locations are in Santa Catalina and San Ricardo, you will probably find them there

\- But how will we recognise them? Asked Billy

\- Well, El Tigre is usually helping with some gang trafficking so you should look in the strategic places for meetings and Charro Negro could be at some of the local b ars singing, she always had quite the talent

-Okay... I don't know if that will help us a lot boss. Said Toshiro

He then handed them two pictures. One was of a man in his twenties that looked very muscular ,he had tan skin, brown eyes and curly dark hair, he also had freckles upon his face, a goatee but most importantly there was a scar on his left eye.

That had to be El Tigre…

The other picture showed a beautiful young woman, she had fair skin, rosy cheeks and blue eyes.but made distinguished her most was that her hair was sky blue

-whoah. Said Davi. Did Charro negro dye her hair?

\- As unreal as it looks like no, she was born with blue hair 

El puma Loco paused for a moment

\- I need you to show them these necklaces, they are a symbol to them. The front of the neckless opens and has kinda like a ying and yang design, they pick their fingers and leave a fingerprint with their blood

T.J thougth for a second.

Creepy-ass man

-Okay, then we will search for them. Andrea said determined

-You will find an abandoned canteen in the intersection of these cities. El Tigre and Charro negro know the place so it will be your hideout

\- You're not coming boss? Asked T.J

-No, I am too viejo for going here and there, besides someone has to take care of Miracle city while you're gone

\- Okay boss, be safe. Said Davi in a worried tone

-Good luck

The gang left their boss and decided to split in teams to find their criminals

-Okay so Andrea and Billy, you will look for Miss Charro negro

Roger that. Said billy

-Toshiro, T.J, you are coming with me. We will look for El Tigre 

The teams then parted to Santa Catalina and San Ricardo

As they left Puma loco was looking at them through the window

\- I forgot to tell them that Tigre and Charro aren't in good terms with each other . Meh it doesn't matter. I'm sure those two will be able to put their differences aside for this puma 

~To be continued~


End file.
